Control
by princessreigns
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The sexual tension between Roman and Lana during their Friday night Smackdown segment in Ottawa, Canada is further explored backstage before Roman's match with Rusev. Roman Reigns/Lana.


**Control**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__After seeing that segment tonight between Roman and Lana, I couldn't not write this one-shot. That sexual tension was high as hell during their segment. UNF. Thus the creation of this slightly smutty one-shot. Enjoy my Rana shippers. (Yeah, managed to come up with that ship name. I don't think it's too bad.)_

* * *

Ravishing, cherry red lips smirked slyly at the lively Ottawa crowd as they booed her and her client, The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev, who still next to her. She held a microphone in her hands, bringing it up to her lips as another smile tugged at her lips.

"Roman Reigns, just like the impotent leaders of America and Canada, all style and no substance," She spoke in her thick Russian accent. "Tonight, your inferiority will be exposed." She paused briefly, before continuing, "Tonight, Mr. Reigns…" The man's name seem to flow from her tongue with malicious intent, but there was something almost sensual in the way she pronounced it. "Rusev will crush!"

As the last word powered from her voice with intimidation, _The Truth Reigns_, blared through the arena. The juggernaut descended the staircase, his wet, Samoan tresses swinging back and forth as he focused on walking to the ring.

Nearing the barricade, he tapped the hand of an adorning fan before climbing over and stopped at the steel steps. He pushed his moist locks away from his chiseled facial features, a daunting expression on his face as the camera did a close-up of him.

The ravishing Russian, Lana, looked very unimpressed as the powerhouse entered the squared-circle. Roman stepped through the ropes, a microphone of his own in hand as his grey eyes drifted over Lana's shapely figure. He stood only a few feet away from her and Rusev, but his attention never wander over the man next to her.

With his pouty top lip creeping over his bottom lip and smirking slightly, Roman gazed over Lana's figure, generously looking over the tight, red pencil skirt and red business jacket she wore, noting the small amount of cleavage it gave away.

Lana's lips pursed, turning into a snarl as the Ottawa crowd began chanting.

_Roman Reigns! Roman Reigns! Roman Reigns!_

And while Roman fully appreciated the love that the fans showed him, he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful woman in front of him. He brought the microphone up to his mouth, cocking his head to the side as he continued to eye her.

"I'm sure that you'd love to stare at me all night and listen to them," Roman began. Lana brought her hand up to her hip, grinning at the Samoan man with closed lips. "But I'm a business man, and I don't have all night. I'm gonna get straight to the point." He said in a deep, baritone voice, his piercing gaze going from Lana to Rusev.

"You think this is your ring?" He asked. Rusev's brown eyes started right back at him. "This is my ring."

"You think you can crush me?" Roman continued, "You actually think you can beat me tonight. You better think again, buddy." He took notice of Rusev's stance, but the Pensacola native didn't back down one bit.

"Oh, I see you getting anxious, yeah, I see that, you better remember I gotta harried trigger that if you make one false move, I'm puttin' my fist across your face so fast, boy." He threatened, not one ounce of hesitation present in his muscular body.

Lana smiled wide, her pearly whites on display at the audacity of Roman Reigns. Her gorgeous, cat-like, hazel eyes stared directly at Roman. She'd been itching to get in another word edgewise and now, that he was done running his mouth, she was going voice what she had to say.

"Typical, rasp behavior of American swine," Her thick, Russian accent purred out. Roman's eyes locked back up with hers_. "_You should be careful what you wish for, Mr. Reigns," She teased, the grin never leaving her face.

Roman smirked, looking down at the mat briefly before returning his gaze to her. He couldn't say he wasn't impressed. The woman had some guts on her, that was for sure. To him, it seemed as if she wore the pants in her and Rusev's relationship. Lana looked at her partner, almost laughing at Roman who she deemed as making a terrible decision in taunting the Bulgarian brute.

Roman pointed a finger at himself. "You're telling me to be careful? You're telling, Roman Reigns, to be careful." He smacked his lips together, his eyes scrunching up.

Lana nodded as Roman brought the mic back up to his lips. "You must not know how this operation goes down, I asses and I attack, and I've assessed this situation, and the only thing we're missing is a referee. So, if we get one down here right now, as soon as he rings the bell, I'm gonna attack, and I'm a put you on your Putin kissing ass, boy." He said as a promise more so than a threat and dropped the mic.

Rusev stepped closer, almost closing the distance between the two powerhouses, neither man backing down. Charles Robinson entered the ring, desperately trying to keep the peace between the two men, but to no avail.

"No," Lana strongly enforced. "Not on his terms," She said, referring to Roman Reigns. She held her hand to Rusev's chest, grinning proudly as Roman looked back at her. Her facial expression softened slightly as they had another stare off with one another, before she smiled again and turned her attention to Rusev, instructing him to back out of the ring.

Rusev and Roman exchanged undetected words as Rusev softly backed away under Lana's order. Roman's gaze ran up Lana's smooth, toned legs, his eyes taking note of how the heels she wore shaped them nicely, and all the way up to her tight body. She continued to instruct Rusev from the ring, but she still looked at Roman. As she exited the ring, he couldn't help but look at her round backside that her skirt shaped nicely.

Roman's music began to play. He approached the front of the ring, sticking his tattooed arm at them. Lana looked on, shaking her head in disapproval. Roman chuckled at them, motioning for them to go to the back.

As the promo came to an end, Michael Cole, one of the Smackdown commentators, said, _"Well John, Lana wanted to show that she and Rusev are in control. The question is, are they really?"_

* * *

Lana held a knowing smirk on her face as she stood in front of the mirror in the divas' locker room. She decided to freshen her lipstick up before going out with Rusev for his match with Roman.

Her mind still thought back on the promo they cut earlier tonight. That sexy smirk he sported, the way those pants hugged his waist, the vest showing off his tribal tattoo that decorated his strong arm and chest, his long hair that she craved to run her fingers through. The man had sex written all over him.

She managed to keep it together when she was on the mic, but even she couldn't deny the sexual tension between him and her. It was so palpable that she was sure other people could tell too. The people watching at home could probably realize it as well.

Unfortunately, she couldn't act on it. Not that she hadn't thought about acting on it before. Just the image of what that man could do to her with his strong hands and talented mouth made her loins ache.

She finished redoing her lips and smoothed out the red outfit she had on. Rusev and Roman's match was coming up next, and she needed to go see Rusev to briefly discuss strategy to assure that Rusev would crush Roman tonight.

Lana rechecked her clothing and the bun on top of her head. Once she was pleased with her appearance, she exited the locker room. She walked with determination, her heels clicking against the floor.

She went to round the corner, but was halted when she ran into something hard. She stumbled back slightly, but caught herself before falling. "Will you watch where you're going!" She shouted in her thick, Russian accent.

"Or maybe you should pay attention, little lady."

That damn voice.

Her hazels landed on a pair of grays, a cocky smirk adorning his lips.

"You were the one in my way, Mr. Reigns. Maybe if your hair wasn't in your face all the damn time, you could see."

Roman chuckled, running his hand down his goatee. "Are you jealous because my hair's better than yours, Lana? Is that the real reason you have so much animosity towards me…because my hair looks better up than your own." He reached out to touch her hair, but stopped when she grabbed his wrist, holding his arm out above her head. "Don't touch me, you filthy American."

Roman looked at the grip she had on him, a snarl crossed his face for a split second but was quickly replaced by a snide grin. He managed to flip the script, releasing her hold on him and wrapping his hand around her other arm that hung by her side. He turned her around and pressed her against the wall, tightening his grip on her forearm. "Not so strong when the roles are flipped huh, little Lana. You know, I'd hate to hurt you."

Lana swallowed hard, letting her eyes travel up in body. She bit her bottom lip anxiously, but hoped he didn't notice it. He'd get a kick out of knowing he could intimate her. She had to prove that he didn't faze her. "You don't have the guts, Reigns." She teased, "Like I said earlier, all style, no substance. You can talk the talk all you want, but at the end of the day, you can't walk the-"

Roman's grip got tighter, and he pushed her up against the wall more. He looked around briefly, trying to see if anyone would see them. His jaws locked as he looked back at Lana. His body was pressed up against hers, and Lana couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine at the closeness of the two of them.

"You got quite a month on you, Lana. Seems like you love to use it," Roman whispered low in her ear. His fingers danced down the red ensemble she had on, pulling at the hem of her skirt. Roman's hand went under her skirt, his index finger tracing her right thigh. Lana tightened her legs together. They were in a public place with staff coming from left and right. No way would he try this here. She wanted to say something back to him, but couldn't find her voice. Roman traced her earlobe with his tongue, barely touching her skin. "And since you love putting these pretty, red lips to work, why don't we put them to good use?"

Roman pried her legs apart, moving her panties to the side and let his index finger trace her slit. He grinned when he felt her wetness coat the tip of his finger. "Did I do this to you, Lana? Did I get you all hot, bothered and wet?"

He circled the small bundle of nerves, squeezing it between his fingers. Lana bit her bottom lip so hard she swore she could've drew blood. If she even made a noise, someone would hear her. They'd hear them.

"What you so afraid of, baby girl. You were smarting off to me earlier? What, cat gotcha tongue now?" He teased. Roman smirked when he saw her eyes hazed over. He pushed his finger inside of her, and Lana let out a strained breath. Roman didn't have time to waste, his match was soon and before he would know it, a stagehand would be telling him to get in position. He had to work quickly.

His pace increased as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Without warning, he added a second finger. Lana threw her head back against the stone wall, her hand reaching out and gripping Roman's vest. She pulled the zipper down, revealing the rest of his tattoo on his chest. "Roman…" She breathed out as quietly as she could.

Roman let his thumb brush over her clit as his fingers continued to move in and out of her warm heat. Roman could feel her walls starting to clamp down on his fingers and knew she was close. Roman leaned his head closer, nipping the cleavage that her top reveal. He groaned into her skin. "Try to crush my fingers with your beautiful, Russian lips, baby girl. Show just how powerful your little country is, Lana."

Lana whimpered, feeling her orgasm wash over her entire body. She wanted to scream so badly, but muffled her desire by biting into Roman's vest. He grinned down at her, watching her come undone in front of him.

Roman kept moving his fingers, trying to push her completely over the edge. He stared into her hazel irises. Lana's mouth parted in an O-shape. Roman licked his lips, watching the euphoria come over her. "Cum for me Lana."

It was a simple request, but she could tell by the tone of his voice and the dangerous look in his eyes that it was a demand. As his fingers curled inside of her, hitting her G-Spot, she had her release right there, her juices flowing down his fingers. Roman stifled her loud moaning by holding his hand over her mouth as she came.

When she'd finally came down from her high, Roman slid his fingers out of her, and with her lust-filled eyes watching him, sucked his fingers clean. Watching him clean up after himself was enough to make her orgasm all over again.

Roman stepped back, zipping his vest back up. Lana readjusted her top and pulled her skirt down, smoothing the wrinkles out in it. She also redid her hair, which had gotten tampered with during their dirty tryst in one of the backstage hallways.

"Mother Russia's not as strong and powerful as she'd like to think, is she Lana?" Roman traced her pouty, red lips with his thumb, grinning.

She whined again at the sudden touch, and Roman chuckled low in his chest. "I didn't think so. Now, as you know, I have a match with your boy, Rusev." Using his thumb and forefinger, he gripped her chin and lifted her head up, so she'd meet his gaze. "I'm gonna go assess and attack the situation, then, I'm gonna lay him down with a spear, pick up the three-count, and you, baby girl, are gonna watch.

Roman added, "After I'm finished with him, I'm gonna come back here and your fine ass better be by my locker room." He order.

"What for?" Lana inquired.

Roman's lips came within touching distance of hers, but never grazed her skin. As her eyes locked onto his lips, she wondered just how soft they'd feel against hers.

"I'm going to finish what I started, and I think you should have that pretty, little thing nice and wet for me." He told, running his finger of the material of her skirt. "Mother Russia's gonna get a nice visit from Father Samoa, and I'm gonna claim what's mine."

If he wanted to be clever, she could give it right back to him. "Samoa's such a small island. I don't think you'd have much of an advantage."

"Lana…" He breathed out, letting her name fall from his mouth in the most seductive, deep tone she'd ever heard. "Ain't nothing small about me, then again, you'll find that out tonight."

"Reigns, we're ready!" Someone called out. He didn't turn to face them, but he signaled that he'd heard them. "See you after the match," Roman told her, winking. When she went to walk away, he smacked her ass. The bold action caused her to jump slightly. Roman chuckled to himself as he made his way to the concessions area for his entrance.

As he walked off, Lana watched him leave, still pulling on her skirt. She couldn't get the thought of his fingers being buried deep inside of her out of her head, and couldn't wait to feel something else of his buried inside of her later that night.

"Where've you been!"

She turned to an upset Rusev, clad in his ring gear and ready for action.

Lana held her hand up at him, silencing him. "I don't know who you think you are raising your voice at, but you better realize who's in control here. Worry less about where I've been and more about crushing Roman Reigns tonight. Now go!" She pointed.

She followed closely behind Rusev as they walked to gorilla position. Truthfully, she wasn't too concerned about Rusev winning tonight or crushing him. Her mind was on Roman and the idea of him crushing her tonight.

That sexual tension from earlier in the night would surely be explored later, and secretly, the ravishing Russian couldn't wait to be in the arms of Roman Reigns.

* * *

_I hope I made a Roman/Lana shipper out of you if you weren't one already, and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Remember to review! __:)_


End file.
